Accidental Kiss
by TemariFire
Summary: Life in Edo is normal up until Rin kisses Sesshomaru by mistake. Feelings change as they struggle to cope with their new found attraction. Post-Canon.
1. Beginnings

**_Chapter One: Beginnings_**

* * *

><p>Today was her birthday.<p>

Rin wore a - red and white - furisode with cherry blossoms adorned at the sleeves and collar. A crimson obi, fastened nicely around her waist and added a smile to compliment her look. She checked both sides of her cheeks in the tiny mirror and slammed the makeup lid shut.

Out the front door she ran and stepped out onto the open road. Some of villagers gawked and starred, while others took no notice of her. Too busy to care, she made haste through the bustling town, and listened to the sounds of children's laughter and squeaking baskets of farmer's returning home.

As she passed by a group of woman, one of them kindly asked.

"You look pretty today Rin. Off to see Lord Sesshomaru again?"

"Yes!" she blushed, eager to distance herself from their curious stares.

From the stone chimney's, rose the fresh smell of steaming rice and she knew the town's people of Edo were preparing for a well earned rest. She could already imagine parents holding their children, tucked snugly within their arms as they sat around a blazing hearth, weaving tall tales of magical creatures and if they were naughty, bad things would happen to them.

But for Rin, she was starting out the most exciting part of her day. Lord Sesshomaru would be visiting and wanted to reach the river before dusk. She was sure her Lord would come because she asked him to. She donned the elaborate outfit, knowing the Inu colors would please him best.

For her birthday she didn't want a gift but simply asked to share a quiet moment with her Lord and watch the sun set over the river.

It's been eleven years since he left her in the village and has grown very fond of it, though there were something's she'd always miss like laying under the stars and pretending to sleep when she was actually starring at her Lord while he stood under the pale moon.

As she neared the river's edge, she spotted the inuyoukai. He stood next to a blooming sakura tree with the sun's rays gleaming off his silvery hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she waved and ran on over to him.

She studied the jagged stripes on his cheeks and crescent moon on his brow, and though she's seen his demonic features a thousand times, his un-earthly beauty never ceased to amaze her.

Large gold eyes connected with hers, gaining her full attention.

"Rin, have fared well?" He would always asked.

And every time, she would reply, "Yes my Lord."

"Lets walk go for a walk! Ya?"

A curt nod of his chin, was his approving cue and set them on their way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for coming today," she beamed a bright smile his way and rambled on about village life, Inuyasha, Kagome, and all her colorful friends.

She told him of how Kagome was due to have her baby any day1 and Inuyasha was so nervous that every time Kagome so much as breathed a sigh of discomfort, the poor man went into a panic. The prietess, being the short tempered woman that she was, kept barking out commands for Inuyasha to sit.

Her guardian, who seldom spoke, seemed amused by her tale of his half brother's misfortune and listened intently to every detail.

At the river's edge they paused, watching the last rays of dusk paint the waters in gold and red.

"Oh look!" Rin excitedly pointed as a rainbow trout, jumped up in the air and snatched a dragon fly by its mouth.

She couldn't have wished for a better birthday and was so happy to have celebrated it with her Lord. And though her Lord would never openly admit it, he spoiled her, indulged her in whatever she wanted.

But for Rin, she was not a spoiled girl and rarely asked for anything and if she did, it was only for the simple pleasures of life. Just like this moment. A happiness only her Lord could afford to give.

In the blissful silence, she wished they could enjoy each others company like this forever. But sadly the sun set and the day was done.

"Its time you return," he said without looking at her.

She pouted but obediently complied.

As they were headed back however, a river troll jumped out of the water and snatched her into his enormous hands.

"I'll kill the girl, if you don't me give me your bakusaiga, dog poop!"

Rin peered down at the demon and thought he must be really stupid to say such a thing.

But then again, her life was once again used as a means to seal her Lord's power, which really annoyed her. One of these days, she needed to figure a way around it.

And as expected her Lord, looked at the demon, more insulted than angry that such a lowly creature would dare come and challenge him.

With a flick of his wrist, his green whip severed the demon's arm, allowing her to escape.

The demon, howled in pain as he realized the error of his mistake.

Glaring at the inuyoukai, he mockingly spat out, "Ha Ha that girl will be the doom of you!"

His arm oozing with dirty blood.

Lord Sesshomaru undaunted by his words, struck his whip at the demon and incinerated the vile creature into a pile of ash.

Happy for his marvelous victory, she dashed on over to celebrate, when oh no, she tripped on a tree root and fell face first when he caught her mid air.

Relieved she lifted her head up and accidentally brushed her lips against his.

They both stilled, looking wide eyed at each other, realizing the error of their mistake.

"Ah!" she screamed, falling backwards on her butt.

Sesshomaru remained frozen, still in the same position in which he had saved her. Quickly rising up, she bowed in apology.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me!"

He didn't respond and feared he was very angry with her.

Nobody touched her Lord, not even she.

She waited, sneaking a glance his way and watched his eyes finally blink and saw his aloof expression return. His face unreadable once again.

Amber eyes lowered on hers and nervously waited for his reprimand.

"Rin."

"Yes...yes...Lord Sesshomaru," she tried not to stutter.

"Let us return."

A wave of relief washed over her as they returned to the village. In awkward silence they walked, thanking kami for the cover of night, her face burning red with embarrassment.

Upon their arrival at Lady Kaede's hut, she politely bowed and without a single word her guardian flew off into the evening sky.

The moment he disappeared from view, she touched her lips.

They were so soft!

The kiss was strange, yet exhilarating and found her self confused by her conflicting feelings. Shaking her head, she scolded herself not to ponder on such silly thoughts.

Because it was just an accident, isn't that right?

That night for the first in years, she dreamed of him, riding on top of a big white fluffy dog as he took her soaring into the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are wonderfully appreciated :)<em>**


	2. Scent of Birth

**_Author's Note: Here is a chapter from Sesshomaru's POV. _****_Also a huge thanks to December Sapphire for staying up late to help edit my story. Me and you are night owls for sure!_**

**Chapter 2: Scent of Birth**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smelled blood, human blood mixed with the fresh scent of a half demon. The air was heavily diluted with sweat and tension. Something was happening.<p>

He narrowed his eyes a millimeter at its distinct scent. From his perch high up in the tree, he watched as his ward exited the hut. Carrying with her a basket filled with soiled, bloody rags, bearing the overpowering stench of new life. She used her grey sleeve to wipe away the sweat, dotting the fair skin of her brow, and dumped the dirty cloths into a boiling pot of water outside the home, instantly turning the clear liquid red.

His ward repeated this routine every twenty minutes, as the muffled cries of the priestess unsettled his ears. The only sounds that did not make him cringe- oddly enough- was his half-brother's faint whisper towards the woman. It was his endearing words which made her push through the pain.

It was not customary for a man to attend the birthing of his child, but remembering the conversation with Rin, the priestess wanted her husband to be there when the child was born. However, the child would be quarter- demon, weaker than his father but stronger than most demons. For the great and terrible Inu blood would always remain powerful.

His attention returned to the stifling cry inside the hut as the priestess pushed with all her might, meeting with silence moments later. He wondered, had the priestess died giving birth? It was quite common for such things to occur, but he quickly brushed it away the sound of her happily cry out. Then his ears picked out a new sound—the wailing cries of a new quarter demon.

So his half brother had succeeded in producing an heir. Sesshomaru scoffed silently to himself.

Soon after the commotion of cheers and laughter of the child being born, he saw his ward once again exit the hut with the basket of filled with bloody rags. Curious, he decided he wanted to know more about this new creature and descended down from the tree walking over to greet Rin.

At first she didn't seem to notice him, too busy scrubbing away at the linens and making sure they were properly cleaned and hung to dry, to decrease the spread of infection for others. For humans were mortal, weak, and need much care after such strenuous labor.

After a minute or so, Rin finally looked up and almost stumble backwards, startled from his close proximity. "Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed, "You scared me!" she laughed whole heartily and walked around the boiling pot to greet him.

He studied her closely, looking at the wet traces of crimson sprinkled on her working yukata. She blinked as a small gasp escaped her mouth. "Oh sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled apologetically, taking a step forward. "I should've cleaned up! I'll do it right now."

As she was about to run off, he said, "Forget it."

He noticed, even though she was covered with blood and smelled vile, her face still shone like the sun. She jumped suddenly, clapping her hands together, saying excitedly, "Congratulations my Lord, you're an uncle!"

He instantly frowned at her comment and saw she understood the error of her words, but silently shrugged it off as the old priestess beckoned her to return.

"Coming!" his ward yelled back.

She peered at him with her big brown eyes and saw a hint of anxiety in them as she asked, "Would you like to come and see?" gesturing him to come inside.

He shook his head and would wait until she was done with her duties. Without saying a word, his ward understood, once again gifting him with a joyous smile, undimmed by the hardships of life and watched her disappear past the private screen of the door.

He turned around, studying the rich land, vibrant and green. Swaying with tall stalks of rice and sensed the harvest would soon arrive, the humans who dwelled in this village would come and reap their season's labor. Storing up bountiful bags of grains for the approaching winter.

He was pleased with himself at his decision to leave his ward amongst these simple farmers. Reasoning she would prefer a quite life, a simple life, far away from grandeur in which he was raised in. These humans were ordinary creatures, with no warriors or scholars of that sort, but they smelled decent and appear kinder than most. So when the old priestess offered to take guardianship over his ward, he couldn't object. Plus the little girl would grow and experience changes to her body which he could not handle, much less explain. It was better this way.

Distracted by the new scent in the wind, he walked a down a little further from the hut and found himself at an unusually large maple tree. Honey dew droplets, trickled in-between the crevices of the white bark, and he slightly recalled this tree use to be small just like his ward. It made him wonder, how his ward grew up so fast. She used to be such a gangly, little child no higher than his knees, and before he knew it, she reached his chin. Humans - no Rin - changed much too quick to his dislike and he dreaded the day when her smile would no longer be of this world.

At the solemn thought, he paused, realizing he'd let his thoughts stray too far. Reasoning it must have been because of the day's events, making him think like this.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The female, high pitched voice called out. He pulled out of his deep state of mind and watched his ward run down the road towards him.

She skidded to a stop before him, placing both hands on her knees, as she huffed and heaved, out of breath from her sudden burst of speed.

"They named him Akio," she said, panting.

Him? So the priestess bore his half-brother a son.

Bringing a nagging thought to the forefront of his mind, he started to think of fathering a pup himself. He'd put the thought off for far too long, seeing no real need for such, but with this birth, it threatened his place in the western lands. He needed to think quickly and find a woman to bear him a child.

He then glanced down at Rin. She was a woman, ready to marry and start her own brood. But with Sesshomaru as her guardian, no man in this village would dare set sights on her, and he made sure to keep it that way.

Feeling his beast stir in agreement, he instantly knew it was wrong to feel this way and to be so possessive of her, but the thought of some filthy, no name, bastard touch his Rin, made his claws seep with poison. He wanted nothing more than to rip apart any man who would so much as touched a hair on his ward's head.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru, is something troubling you?" his ward looked up, blinking in confusion.

He peered down, his expression indifferent. "It's nothing."

She eyed him questionably, not entirely believing what he said, but she knew better than to pry into his business. A trait he was most fond of in her.

The girl stayed content with whatever information he gave her, and in truth, what he shared with her was more than he'd ever done in his entire existence.

"Would you like to know how the baby looks like?" She asked, grinning.

His narrowed his eyes slightly. _So perceptive_, he thought, knowing the reason why he came here was due to his genuine interest in Inuyasha's pup.

He didn't reply and lifted his chin up, listening as she continued on. "The baby has black hair like his mom but has gold eyes just like y - " she stopped, though he knew what she would say. The young woman giggled at her words and eyed him to let them return.

On their way back, Rin stopped mid-way in her tracks, clasping her hands together on her chest. "The baby is so adorable! I hope I can have one as cute as him," she dreamily gazed off.

Her sudden, silly comment unsettled him, disturbed him that his Rin desired to bear a child. A child sired by whom?—He didn't know.

Seeing how his curiosity had took an unexpected turn, he decided it time to leave. Perhaps in his solitude, it would help calm his senses which were currently bombarded by the new sights and sounds of this birth, and mostly for Rin's bold declaration.

Without saying a word, he leap into the air, with his mokomoko waving behind him, ignoring the confused look on ward's face. He tried to neglect the distance sounds of her voice calling out to him, but he was no fool to the changes occurring in him, though how subtle they may be.

For the first time in his long existence, he suddenly felt the dull feeling of vulnerability, and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to leave a review. Makes every writer happy :)<em>**


End file.
